My Life
by twinz2525
Summary: I thought we were just Friends? Rape& Mpreg Maybe
1. betrayed

"Stop, Stop," I screamed, while crying in pain as I was raped. I couldn't bare the pain for much longer and passed out.

Later

I woke up in a bed that was empty and pain coursing through my body. I felt filthy, like a dirty rag. I was scared tired and dirty, and all I wanted to do was go home. I quickly put my clothes on before he came back and jumped out the window. Scraping my knees, while landing. As I stood to start running pain erupted throughout my body, as I tried to run to make my escape from that house, so I can make it to the safety of my home. I wobbled slowly to my home; pain coursing through my body at every step that I take. I wanted to get home faster because I was going way too slow for my liking. I tried running, but it cause too much pain that I couldn't bare it and had to slow down, and walk home slowly. When I finally made it home, I just wanted to fall asleep when I got home, but I couldn't I felt so dirty and used. Flashes of what happen kept repeating in my mind over and over again, until I couldn't take feeling anymore. I came up with the idea if I cleaned myself off and get his scent off of me. That everything would be ok. The feelings and memories will all go away. I went to the bathroom and got into the shower and turned the water on. The hot water relaxing my sore muscles and I immediately grabbed my towel and soap, and began to scrub myself clean. I kept going; roughly rubbing at my skin, until the water went cold. I felt a little refresh, but his scent was still lingering; very faint. I dried off and put some baggy grey sweats with an baggy orange shirt and went to bed and started to drift off to sleep, until **Crash** my window broke. I was alert, out of bed and ready to attack, then I saw who it was. I became scared immediately, and began to back away from him while screaming. As he stepped toward me until I was cornered. **Smack** was all heard, before my cheek starts to sting. I slid down the wall crying hoping that this wasn't about to happen again. As he bends over and puts his hand under my shirt and his mouth near my ear and whisper " That was very naughty of you to leave your mate and then wash my scent off," he said very angrily. I smacked his hand away from me and thought I never asked for this you took me my force! I wrapped my tails around me to prevent him from touching me any longer. He growled at me for doing this and I whimpered in response. I continue to cry and he continue to growl. This went on for a while until he stopped growling and signed. He wrapped me in a blanket, picked me up and carried me out of the window. Away from my bed. Away from home. Away from my window. I could only think of one question and that was _Why? Why did I get rape by you of all people?_


	2. Marked

I woke up to the light coming through the window. I didn't remember falling asleep, and as I looked around I realize that I was not in my room. Then all my memories came flooding back to me...

Flashback

We kept moving toward his home at slow pace to me. When we got there he took me his room and laid me on his bed. I was on my stomach for a while, before my pants were pulled down and something was inside me. I didn't know how to react to the wet thing going in and out of me. It felt so good I couldn't stop myself from moaning. I was about to cum when all of a sudden the wet thing left me. He brought me up on my knees and slap my ass really hard. I yelled out in pain and hit me again.

This continued for awhile until he stopped. "I'm sorry," he said. I didn't know what he was apologizing for or if it was for earlier, but didn't have much time to think before he slammed into me and I screamed in pain. I pleaded for him to stop, but he kept going. Tears fell from my eyes as he continued to rape me and I scream for him to stop. Even when the pain subsided I still wanted him to stop. It continued for awhile until I was about to cum, curse my body for betraying me, he bit me at the crook of my neck.

My eyes widened in shock as I scream for the second time that night. Blood oozes out of the wound, as everything slowly goes black, but not before I hear a " I love you," from him. I felt dirty again, but this time I couldn't just take a shower. I couldn't just wash off his scent off of me, because he had marked me and I was now his. My thoughts were cut short as I fell into the darkness of sleep, but I couldn't help but think one more thing. That was Maybe this is for the best or Maybe life really hates me?

End

I started to look around to see if he was here. Deeming it safe I slowly got up and started to put some clothes on. Pain coursing through my body as I move my body, then I limped to the door. "This bastard better have ramen or there'll be hell to pay!" I made to the door and opened it I looked around and spotted a set of stairs.

You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why does this asshole have stairs I thought to myself. I walked down the stairs and made my way to kitchen. I had been here before yes. I know what you thinking, but how was I to know my best friend would rape me.I open the one of the cabins and notice the ramen. There will be hell to pay there was only one cup. I decided to destroy the house after I ate. I started to heat some water on the stove. As waited for the water to come to a boil I got bored. So I did something about it I started destroying the house. It was so much fun I didn't even realize how much time pass until heard the kettle whistle.

I went back into the kitchen fix my ramen grab a fork and headed for the door. I needed some air. As I walked through the door I notice some of that I stop limping. It pays to be Kyuubi's son.


	3. Poor Ramen

Walking around eating my delicious ramen, thinking about my bastard of a mate's face will look like when he gets home. I shiver at the thought at having to live there. Wait… my world went in slow motion as my ramen fell out of my hands and crashed to the ground, as I was tackle to the ground by someone losing my trace of thought and becoming mad. Anger was boiling in me at the person who wasted my heavenly goodness on the dirty hardcore ground. Someone was a dead demon and whoever it was did not move but stayed there as the temperature dropped. I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice calling my name. " Naruto Naruto Nar…" "What Kiba what?" I yelled. "Cool your jets dude. I just wanted to hang-out," he said calmly. How can he be so cool when he just knocked my RAMEN to the ground like it was dirt. Didn't he feel sad for the ramen like me or was I the only one moping here! This made me even more angry, so I rolled him over and pinned him down in cold voice said "You better have good reason for making me knock my ramen out of my hand!" "Chill man we'll get you some more ramen," he answered in a calm voice. "Okay, come on I'm starving here you wasted my breakfast," I yelled loudly. We walked to Ichiraku talking about things we missed in each other lives. I was feeling very comfortable until he asked "so who is your mate?" I froze in my walk and my blood went cold at the memories, as I looked away from him. A frown came across my face. Pain erupted through my body as I remember how I was marked and it brought pain to me and tears were about come out of my eyes. I felt slim arms wrapped around me as I hear a voice whisper "come on you can tell me, I'm your brother and it's better to tell me then to keep it to yourself." When Kiba and I were six years old we did blood bond to unite that we were brothers. No matter what happen. I held my tears in and decided to tell him what happen last night. "My mate is…."

I was walking home after collecting Naruto's stuff from his apartment I was happy that I finally claimed him as my mate. Although it wasn't how I wanted it to go, but what can I do. I lost control to my inner demon. I barely remember what happen last night; just someone screaming in pain. I finally reach my house I was so nervous to tell you the truth. I didn't know how he would react since what I did to him last night, because I'm pretty sure those were his screams. I feel sorry for what I did last night and want to tell him that, so I braced myself as I turned the knob and open the door to what would happen. I walked in dropped everything onto the floor. My blood began to boil as I took in everything. My couches were flipped over and claw marks were on them. The small wooden table that use to stand in the living room was now crumbled and the walls were clawed out and didn't look like they ever saw paint. My dining room was not in any better condition. Everything that was downstairs was ruined. I looked around the rest of the house looking for him, but couldn't find him. Oh, that idiot ruined everything when I get my hands…. NO I can't hurt him again, but my house…. I looked around and already knew he left, but where? I sniff the air and found the direction he was going in and took off. All I could think was here I come Naruto look out!


End file.
